angel of ice
by kamikaze mission
Summary: Seiftis- chap 5 is finally up, yay!!! its not edited though, ill repost it wen my editor finishes, im just terribly impatient, heh heh heh
1. Default Chapter

AN:  Hey ya'll, this b ma first real fanfiction, so I'm really sorry if it sux, which I'm sure it does, mainly because I'm a bad writer.  O well, here it goes anyway ^-^

                She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, a single crystalline tear traced a wet line down the perfect contours of her face.  Her eyes were pools of sorrow and regret, even defeat.  Not that she had been beaten at anything.  On the contrary.  It was two days after the second sorceress' war and she just happened to have been one of the heroes to fight.  No, that wasn't it.  She had been one of the people to fight the last battles, including the battle with the one man hated by all.  All except for Quistis Trepe.  She could remember that battle all to clearly as she replayed it in her mind.  _~So Instructor, how does it feel to fight with the big boys instead of attempting to teach 'em stuff they already know?~ Seifer Almasy smirked at her.  Zell and Squall had long since been K.O.ed leaving Quistis to beat Seifer on her own, since she was out of anything that could revive them.  ~I am NOT your instructor anymore Seifer, so I beg of you to stop calling me that, thank you very much.~ Quistis retorted with a crack of her whip.  Seifer merely snorted at her comment and got back in his battle stance.  He rushed at her and Quistis dodged, then flicked her wrist and hit Seifer.  They battled for half an hour with out any magic or limit breaks before Seifer finally hit Quistis one last time and she used laser cannon and triple ultima, beating Seifer and ending the battle._   

                Now that Quistis looked back on it, Seifer couldn't have been using his full out strength.  _So in other words, he let me win.  But why?  Why would the sorceress' lapdog let ME win?  He hates me…  Doesn't he? Not that it matters, he's gone.  Its like he vanished with out a trace after time compression.  It sure is different with out him here, thought.  Almost peaceful.  I don't have to listen to his crude comments and put up with his cocky attitude or that arrogant smirk.  But he did have Some good qualities, like when he actually smiled.  And that was only when he thought no one was looking.  But when he did smile, he really was handsome… I'm probably the only one in garden who actually misses him… _

The next morning in the cafeteria, Quistis was bombarded by what could be easily mistaken for a bouncing yellow ball of energy, Selphie.  "Mornin' Quisty! Great day isn't it!  You know, the celebration party for defeating Ultemecia is tonight.  I organized it myself.  Oh yeah, Irvy helped to…  But you're comin', right?  Great!  I'll see ya' there!  Remember, it's at 8!"  Selphie managed to say that all in record time and bounce of to annoy Zell before Quistis could manage to get a word in edge wise and tell her friend she wasn't in the mood to party.  "Oh well, I guess I have to go now.  Can't disappoint Selphie." Quistis said to herself.  

                After going to the training center and beating that crap out of a few grats, brutally murdering a t-rexaur or two and basically pulverizing anything in her way, which was Quistis' way of getting her mind off of things, she went back to her dorm to take a shower before the party.  When she entered the bathroom in her dorm, she dropped her clothes and casually removed the clip holding her hair.  She turned the water up as hot as she could stand it and stepped in.  It took her an eternity to remove all the blood and guts from her hair, but after about the fifth shampoo she was satisfied and stepped out of the shower.  

                Quistis walked over to her closet and looked for something to wear.  The only things she had besides her battle gear that she had was her SeeD uniform, which she obviously couldn't wear with out being thought of as a stuck up ex-instructor, and a dress that revealed a bit much for Quistis' liking.

                Quistis decided to go with the dress.  Give the treppies something to talk about, or, in the case of the guys, gawk at.  Quistis put her dress on and walked over to the mirror.  It was pearly white and just swept the floor.  The back was covered simply by criss-crossed ribbon that tied near the small of her back.  The front had a low dropping v neck and the entire dress showed off her perfect curves.  All in all, Quistis was happy with her reflection.  She put her hair up in its normal clip, but decided to go all out with the makeup.  She put on a frosty pink lip gloss, and shimmery white eye shadow and eyeliner that was just as white.  After putting on some glitter and blush, she once again stood back to admire her reflection.  All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door.  "Oh my gosh! It's already a quarter to 8!  That must be Zell," and she walked over and opened the door.  Zell, after hearing about how Selphie somewhat forced Quistis into going to the dance, had offered to keep her company.  He also knew she was depressed about something, but he was to shy to ask, so he decided to just be a good friend.  

                "Ready to go quisty?" he asked.  "Hold on zell, let me just get my shoes."  She went over to her bed and took out a pair of glass high heels and put them on.  _Wow, Zell_ _really looks nice tonight.  He's even wearing a tux!  Who would've thought?  _Quistis smiled to herself, then laughed out loud when all of her previous thoughts of his sophistication disappeared from her head.  Being all dressed up and without his ergeiz gloves, he still shadow-boxed.  When he saw her close her door he extended his hand and gave her a gleaming grin.  She accepted his gesture and smiled back.  

                When they reached the ballroom, Zell spotted the library girl at the other end, next to a tray of food, but he tried his hardest to ignore the tempting sight and make small talk with Quistis.  "Sooo…. Ummm… how are things..err..going?" 

                Quistis laughed, "It's alright Zell, you can go.  I don't mind, really."  Zell gave a sigh of relief and raced over to the table where he immediately grabbed a hot dog.  Quistis laughed again and went over to an empty table by the balcony.

                She was just sitting, sipping a glass of champagne when she noticed Squall was walking over to her.  With out Rinoa.  Quistis' heart jumped.  She had said that she didn't love squall, that it was all just a sisterly affection, but on the contrary, she was still head over heels for him.  Of course, all dreams of ever being with him were shattered when Rinoa entered the picture.  Not that she didn't like her, in fact, Quistis and Rinoa had become really good friends.  It was just that the little princess got whatever, or whomever as the case may be, that she wanted.  She had done in a matter of a few weeks what Quistis had been trying to do for years.  She had gotten through that intricate system of security Squall had erected and stolen his heart.  She had even gotten Seifer to show compassion towards more than just his gunblade and himself.  She had succeeded where Quistis had failed.  But here he was, the commander of the SeeDs, walking towards Quistis, not Rinoa

                "Hey Quistis,"  he said.

                "Hello squall, I trust things are going well for you?" she asked with a smile that would have made any treppie faint.

                "Well, actually I was about to-" He was cut off by none other than Rinoa, who came bounding over to him to drag him to the dance floor.  She gave Quistis a smile and a happy wave before turning and pulling Squall with her.  

                Quistis head dropped and her heart once again was shattered like porcelain dropped onto concrete.  She slowly walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing.  _I really like Rinny, honestly.  But why does she have to get the one hynedamn thing I want?!  _Tears slid down Quistis face, slightly messing up her makeup.  

                Quistis heard a voice behind her, "Still brooding over Puberty boy, Instructor?" She knew who the voice belonged to without even turning around.  

AN: Haha, that was really bad.  Oh well. Please leave a review.  I don't really care if you flame me, as long as you have a good reason, and you tell me that reason.  Not that I'll stop writing, I'll just take into consideration why you think my story sux.  Alright, I'll shut up now so you can go review.  ;P


	2. the meetings

AN:  Alrighty then, here it b, the second chapter to my story.  Mucho thanx to the peeps who reviewed, I REALLY appreciate it.  Hahaha, I figured I wouldn't get any.  You guys are great.  Alright, I'm just sorta rambling now, so go read my story!  Then review!

                Quistis spun around so quickly she got a head ache and almost fell over.  "Holy crap Almasy!  What the hell are you doing here?!"

                "What?  Your precious puberty boy didn't tell you?  I've been readmitted to Garden." He said matter of factly, "and YOU are gonna be my instructor."  

                He laughed at her reaction.  Quistis glared back at him, "I haven't the slightest clue why they let a betrayer like you back into garden, though I intend on finding out.  And as for me teaching you, in case you had oh so conveniently forgotten, I don't have my license.  And the only reason I don't have my license is because I had a certain intolerably stubborn jackass in my class who didn't want to learn!"  _so I guess that was what Squall was trying to tell me.  I'm so stupid, why would Squall ever want me, when he can have the perfect little princess?_

                "Who, chicken-wuss?  I didn't know he had it in him…" Seifer replied with a look of mock confusion.  Quistis merely responded with what Seifer took for a growl and stalked off.  Seifer's grin faltered slightly.  _I guess I shouldn't have joked like that.  Oh well, she'll get over it._  

                Quistis, who was still fuming, stalked out of the ballroom, out of the garden and to the beach.  She didn't care if it was past curfew for being outside gardens walls, or that she was completely defenseless without her whip.  Not that any monster was stupid enough to get in her way when she was in this kind of a mood, she could probably kill them with simply a glare.  _Why would any one be stupid enough to let Seifer back into the garden?!  I might have felt sorry for him, but for hyne's sake!  He betrayed not only garden, but the entire world, he tried to kill us all so many times I've lost count AND he tried to sacrifice Rinoa to Adel!  After all that they still Let him in?!  And they made me his instructor!  These people are mad!  He should be executed, not forgiven!  _By now Quistis was madder than Zell when he was to late to get a hotdog, and that was pretty damn mad, figuring Zell had a temper the size of a t-rexaur.  After yelling a stream of cuss words at Seifer's re-admittance (that probably would have impressed him, rather than make him mad) and her bad luck at being his instructor, she sat down on the sand and stared out at the endless expanse of ocean and tried to calm herself down.  _Wait a minute!  Maybe Seifer was just lying to me to get me pissed off!  Surely Cid would have told me himself that I was to be Seifer's Instructor, instead of letting me find out on my own! _Happy with her excuse, Quistis got up and walked back to her dorm.  "I'll just go to Cid's office in the morning and everything will be sorted out." She said to herself with a content smile.  Unfortunately, her good mood was immediately replaced with a bad one when she saw, yet again, Seifer, standing against the wall just outside gardens gate, arms crossed with the same smirk he always had.  "talking to yourself, Instructor?  That's a very bad habit, you know, someone might think your crazy." 

                "Seifer!!!  What the- what are you doing?  Following me?  You know, stalking someone isn't exactly my idea of sane!  Now go the hell away!" she yelled as she once again stalked away from Seifer.  

                _Hyne she's moody.  You'd think she'd just loosen up for once.  All I wanted to do was apologize.  Not that she'd believe me.  Probably thinks I'm still that asshole I was before.  Not that she's entirely wrong, but I have changed.  She sure looked beautiful tonight though, even if she was a little bit to red, but you know, that might be because she was mad… wait a min- did I just think Quistis is beautiful?  Sheez… I must have had too much to drink or something.  _

The next morning dawned and the first rays of light snuck in through Quistis' blinds and hit her face.  She woke up and stretched, "Ahh, alright, time to go talk to Cid,"  She was about to walk over to her closet and grab something to wear, but she happened to glance in the mirror.  Apparently she had forgotten to take off her make-up last night and her face was smeared with the color.  "But maybe I should take a shower first…"

                Quistis walked into her bathroom and let her clothes fall to the ground and stepped into the scalding hot shower.  She let the water run over her body, relaxing her muscles that had been immensely tense ever since she first heard Seifer's voice the night before.  _AHHH!  Why do my thoughts always end up drifting to either Squall or Seifer?!  _

                When she finally exited the bathroom half an hour later towel drying her hair, she noticed a piece of paper had been slipped under her door.  She picked it up and read it  

Quistis: 

Cid wants you to come to his office at ten-thirty to discuss some thing about your instructors license.  

-Squall  

P.S.- You gotta go shopping with me and Selphie today at noon!  And you can't get out of it like last time, cause your goin', whether you want to or not!!

                The last part was obviously written by Rinoa, not only because the hand writing was much neater, but also because the day Squall wants to go shopping is the day chocobos take over the world.  What Rinoa was doing in Squall's room Quistis didn't even want to begin to wonder about.  _Oh well, there's no getting out of it, I guess I better go with them.  I haven't been shopping in along time, anyways.  _She glanced over at her clock.  "Oh my hyne!  I can't believe it!  It's already ten-twenty five!  Im gonna be late!"  She ran over to her closet and pretty much threw her usual outfit on, she didn't have time to put her hair up, so she just grabbed her brush, put on her boots and raced to the elevator.  She quickly brushed out her still damp hair and straightened her clothes as best she could, then walked over to the desk where Xu was typing.  "Hello Quistis, right on time," she said without even looking up.  "the headmasters waiting for you in his office.  Oh, and, I like the new hairstyle."  Quistis ignored the last comment and walked into the office.  

                "Ah, Quistis my dear.  I hope you've been doing well?" Cid asked in a fatherly manner.

                "Err, yes, Headmaster?  I have something to ask you.  There have been some, shall we say, rumors floating about that you want me to teach Mr. Almasy.  They aren't true, are they?"  

                "Well, actually, that was what I called you here for.  You see, we have re-admitted Mr. Almasy to the Garden and train to become a SeeD one last time.  If he fails his next field exam, he will be banned from any option at any Garden under any circumstances of becoming a SeeD.  And we have appointed you his Instructor, seeing as you already have been and you two, err, know each other so well."

                "But headmas-"

                cid held up his hand to silence her, "Just hear me out on this Quistis.  We have come to conclusions that while fighting against us under the rule of the Sorceress Ultimecia, Seifer was being possessed.  My wife has vouched for this and requested that we give him one last chance."

                "But-"

                "AND, Seifer has great potential, provided he learns to follow orders better, he could quite easily become one of the best fighters at Garden.  All of the students already respect him, or at least they're to scared to say anything to him.  I have already been over all of this with Squall, and he has also agreed, under much pressure from Rinoa and Matron, mind you, that it is for the best.  If another war breaks out, we definitely do NOT want him as our enemy again."

                Quistis sighed in desperation.  There was just no winning.  "Alright Headmaster.  I'll teach Seifer."  

                "very good!  Oh and, If he does manage to pass the test, which, with you instructing him, I'm sure he will have no problem doing, you will of course regain your position as a full-fledged Garden instructor.  Now off with you, you can start lessons tomorrow."

                Quistis gave him a half-hearted salute.  _So what if I do get my instructors license back, I don't believe trying to teach Seifer Almasy to mind his manners is worth a position as the Queen of the world!  _"Hyne damn you, Almasy!"  

                "And now you're talking to people who aren't even there.  I really am starting to believe you are crazy, my dear instructor.  Have a nice meeting?" Quistis jumped.  She turned around to see Seifer. 

                "Yes Seifer, I had a very fine meeting.  I guess I will be meeting you tomorrow then.  The Quad, 6:30.  If you're late, I'm sure I can think of some very gruesome punishments, so I'd be punctual if I were you.  That is, unless you want to be scrubbing the girl's bathrooms with a toothbrush for the next two weeks?" she answered with a fake smile.  

                "Wouldn't dream of it, Instructor." He said with a fake salute and then he sauntered into the Headmasters office.  _I think we'll start by working on that attitude of his.  _She thought, and this time she had a real grin on her face.  Then she set off to her dorms in hopes of avoiding Selphie and Rinoa.  She REALLY didn't feel like going shopping now.

AN:  Well, there it was, the second chapter to my fic.  I hoped you all liked it.  Don't worry, there is much seiftisness to come, just be patient!  If you've got any suggestions, leave them in the review you are about to leave!!!!!  Please?  See how pathetic I am?  Im begging people to review my story!!!!  Lol, don't mind me I'm a little on the, err, not normal side.  Just review!!!!!


	3. shopping!

AN:Alrighty then, here is chapter numero tres to my fic.  I really hope you guys like it, and many thanx, yet again, to all of you awesome peoples who reviewed!  I love you all!  Lol, alrighty, 

OH YEAHHHHH!!!!  I FORGOT! – squaresoft owns final fantasy 8, square soft owns Quistis Squaresoft owns Seifer ( :' (  )  and squaresoft owns everything except the plot of this story.  Which belongs to me.  BWAHAHAHAHA, ahem, erm, yeah.  Sorry.  Well, this disclaimer goes for my past chapters to, I just happen to be very absent minded.  So don't sue, cause if u did, you'd get like 3 cents and a couple a' tokens from an arcade I can't even remember the name of (in other words- I b broke).  Anywayz…. On wit da show.

                Quistis had just managed to make it to her Dorm room and was about to unlock the door when all of a sudden she heard a high pitched voice yelling her nick-name, which, if truth be told, she hated.  "QUISTYYYYY!!!!!!"  Quistis sighed as she saw the bubbly brunette and the raven haired sorceress running her way dragging a very unhappy cowboy behind them.  "Hello Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine." She said gloomily.  

                "Come on Quistis!  We got a big day of shopping ahead!  Squall even said we could use the Ragnarok and go to Esthar!" Rinoa chatted exitedly.  _Ahh, yet another example of ms. Perfect getting whatever she wants.  _"Listen, Rinao, Selphie.  I'm really not in the mood to go shopping, my meeting didn't go all that well, and I really just feel like taking a nap or something.  Maybe I'll come with you someother time, k?" 

                "No way quisty, you always say you'll come another time but you never do, so you gotta come today.  Any way, you need to get a new wardrobe, your old one is soooooo last Tuesday." Selphie argued.  Quistis just rolled her eyes, _I don't see whats wrong with my wardrobe…_  

                "Yeah, you need to get out anyway" Rinoa added with puppy dog eyes.  Quistis just sighed and Selphie pushed her into her room.  Quistis gave a pleading look to Irvine who shrugged and mouthed sorry.  Quistis grabbed her purse and slowly walked out of the room with Rinoa and Selphie skipping up ahead and Irvine following loyally.  They reached the ragnarok and Selphie zoomed up to the pilot's seat. 

                "Ok every one, buckle up, were taking off!!!!"  they barely had time to get into their seats before Selphie had flipped all the switches and taken off at a speed that most wouldn't dare to try and fly at.  Quistis turned her head to look at the blur outside the window that supposedly was the beautifully scenic balamb, although it all looked like one big green line.  Then the line changed to blue.  _The ocean… _  They reached Esthar in record time thanks to Selphie's reckless flying, but the landing was perfect.  This amazed every one, since they had been going about 2000 miles an hour, literally.  

                "YAY!! We're here!!  Let's go shopping!!  Come on Irvy, you get to carry the bags!" Selphie ran out of the ship, leaving Quistis, Rinoa and Irvine staring at her dust.  

                "Maybe we should follow her, Hyne only knows where she'll get lost.  Might get picked up by the Esthar Mafia or something." Quistis pointed out.  Rinoa and Irvine nodded in agreement and they all ran after her.  About fifteen minutes later, the completely out of breath trio found Selphie waiting outside a store. 

                "What took ya' so long?  Come on, let's go!  We gotta mission!" Selphie cheered and raced into the store.  

                "Mission?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah, we're going to get you something a bit more, er, revealing then your normal outfits.  Come on!" Rinoa explained and she pulled Quistis into the store.  Quistis sighed.  _There's just no winning with these two._  As soon as she got in the shop, Selphie ran up to Quistis and handed her a pile of clothes.  "Go try these on, and I wanna see everything on you after you're done, got it?" 

                Rinoa pushed Quistis into a dressing room and leaned against the wall outside, Selphie on the other hand was yelling at Irvine, who apparently had been checking out a couple of the girls at the register.  He winced in pain as Selphie hit him over the head.

Just then Quistis came out of the dressing room wearing one of the outfits.  It was a white peasant top with a pair of baggy jeans.  "Nuh-uh, no way.  Try a different one." Rinoa said and she forced her back into the dressing room.  About half an hour and fifteen outfits later, of which, only five Rinoa and Selphie liked, they were up at the counter.  "That'll be 300 gil, please."  Quistis choked at the price, but Rinoa handed the lady a credit card.  Quistis gave her a wide eyed look.  

"What?!  You didn't think we'd make you get all this stuff and expect you to pay for it all, did ya?  You'd end up getting, like, a pair of shorts and nothing else or something.  Let's go, we gotta go to some more shops!"  Rinoa chirped.  They went to shop after shop and got tons of stuff, which Quistis finally convinced them all to let her pay for and then they went home.  

Quistis was looking forward to a nice long bubble bath and going to sleep early, since she had to teach Seifer tomorrow and she would need all the stress relief she could get before that.  _Hyne knows that guy can push you over the edge without even trying, I mean, he's been back here for like, a day, and already all the girls have "forgiven" him already.  Not that I can totally blame them, I'll be damned if he isn't the hottest guy at garden… _ Quistis shook her head violently at this last thought, _One day with Rinoa and Selphie and I'm already going valley girl!  _

                All thoughts of relaxation disintegrated as soon as Quistis reached the front gate, for none other than the hyper hotdog addict Zell Dincht was waving violently at her to follow him.  "Hey, Quisty!  Can you do me a favor?  Please?  Can you help me learn a new limit break move?  You do know all that instructory stuff!  Please?  Please please please-"

                "Alright! I'll help you learn your move, just shut up already!" Quistis yelled.  Quistis gave her key to Selphie so she could put her things away, and then followed Zell, who was trotting ahead of her towards the training center.

                Three hours later Quistis fell into bed with out even changing.  They had worked on Zell's move for all of fifteen minutes before he mastered it, but then he insisted on trying it out on some monsters.  Unfortunately, once Zell started training it was very hard to get him to stop.  Only when Quistis was about to drop dead from exhaustion did Zell finally let up.  Quistis set her alarm clock for half an hour early so she could take an extra long shower.  _The last thing I need is Seifer commenting on how bad I reek. _

                The next morning, Quistis alarm clock went off at exactly 5:30.  She sat up and stretched with a big yawn and went to take a shower.  She just stood there with the warm water running over her for a few minutes, before she started to wash.  She got out, wrapped a towel around her and walked over to her closet.  "Oh my god, I'm gonna kill them…" she muttered under her breath.  Apparently Selphie and Rinoa had emptied her closet of all her old clothes and replaced them with all her new things.  _No wonder Zell kept me so long last night!  If I find out he was in on this too, I'm gonna rip him to shreds!!_  She glanced over at her clock to see if she had enough time to go to Selphie's dorm and reclaim her normal out fits.  "Oh shit!  I only have ten minutes!"  She grabbed some thing out of the closet to wear and pulled it on.  She raced down to the Quad where she found Seifer leaning against a wall half asleep.  

                "Seifer, your on time!?" she exclaimed.  It was a well known fact that Seifer Almasy was never on time to anything that could have an impact on his future.  Mainly, class.  

                "Clearly you weren't expect-  Nice out fit, instructor." He stated with a smirk.  Quistis had been in such a rush she hadn't even realized what she was wearing.  She looked down at her black leather pants and dark red halter.  As she did that, she felt some of her hair brush her face.  "I like the hair, to" he added, chuckling at her obvious embarrassment.  She had forgotten to put her hair up.  She growled, "Come on, Mr. Almasy.  We have some work to do.  I believe your exam is in exactly one month and you are GOING to pass, understand?"

                "Yes, ma'am," Seifer answered as his gaze absentmindedly wandered downwards from her face.       

AN:  okie, shows over folks, go home… no!  Wait!  Review first, then go home!!!!!


	4. when t-rexaurs attack

AN:Bwahahahaha…  here it is…. What you've all been waiting for (yeah, in my dreams)…. CHAPTER 4!!!!!  YAY!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: (I) don't own, (U) don't sue

                Seifer followed her down the hall, staying a good few feet behind her so he could stare at the, er, back side of her.  _Damn, those pants are tight…  _ "Seifer, do you mind?  I really don't care to have you staring at my ass in front of the whole Garden.  It really is quite embarrassing."  Quistis said, rather loudly, causing students in the hall to snicker and stare.  A glare from Seifer, who quickly caught up to Quistis' side, shut them all up.  Quistis gave him a smug grin and kept on walking.  They reached the library where Quistis pointed to a chair, "Sit." She commanded.  Seifer fell back into the chair and propped his feet up on the table.

                "I know you want me instructor, but at least you could seduce me in a more private place?  Like you're bedroom, perhaps?" he suggested.  

                "Hmm… I'd mind my manners if I were you, Mr. Almasy." Quistis said as she walked over to the librarian's desk, casually bumping into the table Seifer had his feet propped up on.  He immediately fell backwards and landed on the ground with a loud thud.  He grunted, got back up and shot Quistis an evil glare.  The whole library echoed with the laughter of the students who witnessed the scene.  "You're gonna pay for that…" Seifer quietly growled.  He jumped when Quistis dropped a stack of books and papers in front of him.

                "Did you say something, Mr. Almasy?" She asked with a stern look.  "Nope, nothin'" he replied.  With an even more menacing look from Quistis he corrected himself, "Uhh… I mean, No, Instructor."

                "Read the books for homework," Quistis commanded, motioning to the stack of five books, "Take the test now." She motioned to the stack of papers an inch thick.  She handed him a pencil, "You have all the time you need for the test."

                Seifer just gawked at all the work, "but, I mean, What?!  I already know all this shit, I don't need to learn it again!  And that test is gonna take hours!" he complained.  

                "If you already know all the information you should have no problem.  You also should have passed the first time, since you're so smart.  Now, I suggest you stop whining and get to work, because I can make this much, much worse." Quistis stated and sat down at a table a little bit away, but close enough so she could keep an eye on him. 

                Seifer growled and went to work on the test.  Three hours later he put the pencil down with a sigh of relief.  His head hurt like hell and his vision was getting all blurry.  He picked up the test and handed it to Quistis who straightened the stack of papers, "All right, Mr. Almasy, go get something to eat and meet me at the front gate in forty minutes, got it?  Good.  Oh, and I want those books read with a one thousand word essay on each of them in one week." She said, and turned to walk out the door.  Seifer watched her back as she left.  _Damn, a thousand words each?  By next week?  Talk about a sick form of revenge.  She always was bossy.  Even when we were kids.  Always sticking up for Zell and Squall when I would pick on 'em.  She wouldn't be Quisty if she changed, though.  But what did I do that pissed her off so much?  Not that I care…   _He shook his head and walked to the cafeteria.  Then he went down to the front gate to meet Quistis.

                "Alright Almasy, you can put your Hyperion away, we're going to do physical training, not fighting." Quistis stated.  _Heh, physical training, this'll be a snap.  _Seifer thought as he re-sheathed his weapon.  He smirked and leaned up against the garden wall, arms crossed.  "Alright, instructor, name it and I'll do it."

                _Hyne I hate his cocky attitude.  _  "Good, then you'll have no problem RUNNING to balamb and back 5 times, do 100 push-ups and 300 sit-ups, since your in such good shape.  Oh, and, you might want to take of that trench coat, if you faint you have to start over again." Quistis ordered, "you can start now."  

                Seifer made no move, he merely stayed with his back against the wall.  "Umm, I don't think so, instructor.  It's 90 degrees out here, no way in hell I'm doing all that." He stated.__

                "Oh yes, you will.  You will do what I say, when I say it, or I will have your sorry ass kicked out of Garden so fast you won't even have time to kiss that glimmer of a chance of getting into SeeD you have good-bye.  Now GO." Quistis ordered so calmly and so seriously that it left Seifer in shock.  He just gaped at her open mouthed for all of 5 seconds before what she said completely seeped in and he started to jog to balamb.  "I said RUN, now go faster!" Quistis yelled and Seifer sped up.  He finished his fifth stretch gasping for breath.  "Alright, you have a ten minute break, and for hynes sake, take off that damn trench coat.  I really don't have the time for you to do this over.  Seifer willingly obliged.

                "Alright, now 100 push-ups." Quistis ordered ten  minutes later. "and make them good, cause I'm only going to count the perfect ones."  Seifer started out strong, but by his fiftieth push-up he was struggling so much Quistis stopped him, "Your pitiful Almasy, pitiful.  Go back to your dorm, take a shower, go to sleep.  Add physical training onto your homework list.  You're dismissed."  Quistis said, and then walked away without a glance back.  _I wish I didn't have to be so hard on him, but he's got to fix that attitude of his, and humbling him down a bit is the way to go at it, I suppose.  He is pretty strong, despite what I told him.  I'm sure Squall wouldn't have even lasted that long in this heat.  Argh!  Why do my thoughts always turn to Squall?!  Why can't I get over him?!  _

                Seifer watched her back as she left.  _Wow, she sure has gotten tougher since I was last in her class.  Thank hyne I only have to see her once a week.  No, change that, thank hyne she only has to train me once a week.  I wouldn't mind SEEING her every day.  _Seifer went back to his dorm to take a nap.  _Damn, I'm outta shape, maybe I'll do some training after this.  _

                Quistis decided to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat.  She had basically lost her appetite when she found out she would have to teach Seifer, but after showing him who was in charge, she had quickly gained back the will to consume real meals.  In other words, she knew she could handle him, so she was unstressed and able to eat.  When she walked into the cafeteria, though, her appetite once again, disappeared completely.  There were all her friends sitting at a table, and in the middle of them was Squall.  Now normally Quistis would have been fine with this, but the fact that Rinoa was sitting on his LAP made her want to hurl.  "Hey Quisty!!!!  Selphie shouted, waving her hand in the air and motioning for her to come over there and sit.  She had obviously forgotten about her clothes trick.  

                Quistis was about to decline the offer, but everyone insisted, so she was forced to go over there, no matter how much the sight made her want to be sick.  

                "Check it out!  Quistis' got an outfit change!" Zell exclaimed. 

                "Lookin good there, darlin'" Irvine drawled, as he gave her the once over.  Selphie hit him over the head.  "She doesn't appreciate you two looking at her like a piece of meat!"  

                "Grade a, though!" Zell argued, then his girlfriend (the infamous library girl) hit him on the head.  "ZELL!" she scolded. 

                "Sorry, Quis." He mumbled.  "It's alright Zell, nothing new.  I get it from those damn treppies all the time.  Speaking of which, I think I gained about a dozen new additions to my little fan club today, no thanks to you two." She said looking in the direction of Selphie and Rinoa.  The smiled and tried to look innocent, although, it wasn't quite working and they broke out into giggles.  

                "You know, I think I'm going to go do a little training.  Work off some of that stress Mr. Almasy has so kindly created." Quistis said.  

                "Lapdog givin you a hard time, eh?  Don't worry, with you as his teacher he'll be walkin round here head down, tail between his legs in no time.  But be careful in the T.C., I'd bet a weeks worth 'a hotdogs that those damn monsters are getiing tougher." Zell warned.  Quistis gave him a smile.  "thanks, Zell, I'll be fine, don't worry."  She then walked off.  _I think I'll puck if I see Rinoa like that again!  That's so disgusting.  I've gotta get my mind off Rinoa, off Squall, off Seifer.  Off Seifer?!  Where'd that come from?!  Was I even thinking about him? Hyne, I'm crackin up…_  

                About five feet into the training center Quistis came upon a t-rexaur.  She merely struck at it for awhile with her weapon before using anything magic.  When she finally decided to summon Quesacotl she was wiped and had to concentrate extra hard, making it take twice as long to summon it.  Right in the middle, the t-rexaur saw his chance and bashed her in the head with his tail and used thunder.  Quistis went down with a little cry.

                Seifer had gone back to his dorm and taken a shower, but he was bored so he went to the training center for awhile.  He was just wandering around for awhile, looking for something to kill, when he heard someone cry out.  He turned around and ran in the direction he heard it coming from.  "Shit, Instructor, what the hell?!"  Seifer stood in front of her and took out his gunblade.  Quistis came to her senses long enough to see him strike the t-rexaur and reach 9999 before passing out again.  "Fire cross!"  Seifer used his limit break and the monster went down.  "Well, that was fun." He walked over  to Quistis and looked at her wounds.  The t-rexaur had done a pretty good job on her, she was bleeding from her head and was pale.  He picked her up and started carrying her to the infirmary.  Quistis shifted in Seifer's arms and woke up.  She blinked a few times before her vision focused and she realized where she was.  "Shit!  What the hell are you doing, Almasy?" she exclaimed.  Seifer grinned, "Saving your ass, _Instructor_," He answered. "I'm taking you to the infirmary." 

                "What?  I'm fine; I don't want to go there.  You can put me down, you know." Quistis shouted.  

                Seifer, still smirking, placed her on the ground.  She muttered something about not wanting to see Squall and Rinoa and started to walk off.  She got about five steps before she started to sway and put her hand to her head.  She started to fall, when Seifer caught her.  _Damn, that's a pretty bad injury I guess.  So she doesn't want to go to the infirmary cause she doesn't want puberty boy and his little princess pitying her.  All right then, but I dunno what she's gonna do when she wakes up in my dorm.  'Spose We'll find out.  Maybe she'll yell at me again, fun.  Oh well.  _He shifted her so her head was against his chest and walked to his dorm room, hoping no one would see him carrying his instructor to his room and get the wrong idea.   

AN: All right,  chapter 4 done.  A little seiftis in this chapter, a lot more next chapter, I promise.  Y'all gotta tell me where you want this troy to go.  Oh yeah, I'm gonna start a new story, any couple suggestions?  A zellphie maybe….  Ok, review, please?!?!


	5. Almasy, you perv!

AN: Sorry it's been so long since my last update.  Been workin on another story.  Check out this story, red sea saloon.  Lol.  It's a seiftis, check out the bio to see y I like it so much.  Any wayz- sorry bout not updating, and sorry for such a shor chap. Now that I have.  Kudos to my editor.  Starlightz6.  She's a very good editor.  She's also why im continuing this. Thanx, issie.  O, and check out my other ff8 fic too.  Its bout zell.  Zell's kewl.

Disclaimer- don't own don't sue, blah blah blah feh.

The next morning dawned bright and clear.  It was just the sort of day that things liked to go wrong on.  Seifer got up off of his couch and languidly stretched.  He craked his back as he tried to recall why, exactly, he was sleeping on a hard couch when he had a perfectly comfy bed.  'That's right, I put Quistis in my bed last night.' 

                Seifer stared at the blonde woman inhabiting his normal sleeping vicinity and watched as the light filtered through the closed blinds and traced bar like shadows across her face.  She looked calm, at peace.  Almost angelic even.

                Seifer snapped out of his reverie.  'This is Trepe we're talking bout here!  Not some exotic babe!  For hyne's sake, she's my instructor.  And I'll bet fifty gil she won't look nearly so angelic when she wakes up and finds I changed her clothes for her… heh, I'm in for it.'  Seifer grinned at this and watched as Quistis' eyes startes to flutter open.  'somebody call doc. K, I think I'm gonna need her assistance soon…' were his last thoughts before Quistis fully awakened.

                Apparently, waking up to a half naked Seifer (AN: *drool…*) in a room that obviously wasn't her own, was NOT how Quistis Trepe was expecting to awaken.  As she sat up, her already wide eyes grew wider still when she looked down to where the cover had slipped off.  She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and boxers that were obviously not her own.  It took a few moments for everything to sink in, but when it did, she looked back at Seifer with a look of death in her eyes that would have made the stoic commander whimper in fear.

                Seifer gulped loudly.  He might be able to beat Squall in a one-on-one gunblade match, but he didn't have the slightest doubt that a very angry Quistis couldn't be beaten without the aid of seriously heavy artillery.  Artillery that he didn't have.  

                "What the HELL am I doing here, almasy?!  In YOUR clothes?!  IN YOUR BED?!" she yelled, so mad one would think the room would be on fire by now.

                Now Seifer was pissed, too.  'Where'd she get the nerve to think something like that?  All I did was help her!' 

                "What the hell is wrong with you, Trepe?!  What do you think, I raped you or something?  Thank you very much, Instructor, but I can find much better for much cheaper a consequence.  For your information, all I did was save your sorry ass, but, my apologies.  I guess that was a mistake on my part!  I know I would much rather bleed to death, or be consumed by a monster five times my size, then actually be able to stay ALIVE!" he yelled back at her.

                Quistis huffed, got out of the bed and stormed past Seifer.  She had just ripped open the door and was about to streak out, when she noticed a bouncy yellow ball of energy in Seifer's door way.  No, wait, it was just Selphie, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet with her head cocked to the side, staring wide eyed.  

                "Uhh… hi Quisty.  I was just here to ask Seifer if he'd like to join the Garden Festival Committee.  Why are you in seifer's dorm this early in the morning?  And why are your wearing his clothes? And do you really think you should go out like that?  Don't you think people would look at you funny? Or get ide-" Selphies rambling was cut off by Seifer.

                "That's ENOUGH." Selphie giggled at this.

                "What are you laughin at, messenger girl?  And why are you listening at other peoples doors?  Don't you have a life?  And why would you think that I would want to join that stupid committee of yours?" Seifer mocked, shutting her up.

                Quistis huffed again and pushed past Selphie.  At this point, she didn't care who saw her.  All she wanted was to get back to her dorm.  Thankfully, when she reached and turned the knob, the door swung open.  Obviously she didn't have her key with her.  She went in and slammed the door shut again, not bothering to lock it.  No one would come in.  

                As she walked towards her bathroom, all anger ebbed out of her system and was replaced by a slight guilty feeling.  'Maybe I was to hard on him?  I suppose I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so fast, but he didn't have to bring me to his dorm!'

                Removing the clothes that didn't belong to her, she turned on the shower and stepped in.  But as soon as the spray of water hit her, a thought came to mind.  'Where's my whip?'  

                She quickly washed and exited the bathroom to get something to wear from her closet, which, by the way, Rinoa and Selphie still hadn't returned her normal outfits to.  Before she could, however, something caught her eye.  It was her Save the Queen, with a note attached to it.  The sloppy handwriting was easily recognizable as Seifer's, though the note only had one word on it.  It merely had 'sorry' scrawled across, and nothing else.  Quistis gaped in shock.

AN: aww…. So sweet. J/k. ooc by any chance? Sorry if it sux.  Haven't worked on this in a while, gotta get back into floooooow yo.  Review, review I say, or release my rabid hamster on u I shall!!!!!  Go evil hamster, go!!!!  BWAHAHAHAHAHA, er, yea, just review please.   


End file.
